


You Are My Love Drug

by QueenBeeComplex



Series: FANGS - written order  (suggested) [3]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prophetic Dreams, Prophets, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: Sandra sees all. And she's sick of her idiot cousin's innate ability to ignore what's right in fucking front of him.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Sink My Teeth Into This Nightmare but part 3 in written order. I should probably make two different FANGS series. One for order written (based on when information is revealed to audience) and one for storyline chronology.

Sandra sighed in frustration. She had a sneaking suspicion that the little white rectangles Ashley popped into his mouth every few hours were NOT chewing gum. Getting the bassist to part with the little plastic jar, however, seemed impossible. But when she saw Ashley playfully push the band's lanky singer away, then slip away, popping one of those little squares into his mouth, she snapped.

"Pockets," she demanded, making sure to lock the dressing room door behind herself. The half blood planted herself in front of the door, essentially trapping her cousin in the small space.

Ashley let out an annoyed growl and flopped onto the small couch. "Is there a point to this harassment? You know I haven't touched the stuff since..."

Sandra just crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Well I've seen you popping something."

With an annoyed huff, Ashley began emptying the pockets of his leather jacket, tossing keys, phone, wallet, loose change, tissues, guitar picks, an extra steel guitar string, capo clamp, and finally the little white chewing gum jar onto the glass tabletop. "Satisfied?"

The tiny drummer snatched up the jar, flicking it open with a scowl. "What's this?" she demanded, emptying the contents into her hand. She took a slow sniff at the carefully cut squares.

Ashley's face flushed red. "Just an alternative to the chewing gum. Aunt Janet sent it."

Sandra raised an eyebrow. "This is not a chewing gum alternative," she stated blandly.

"Well then can't we just pretend that it is?"

Daggers. Sandra's eyes were daggers. "You know better..."

Ashley sighed. "It's...Dammel Root."

"For dampening urges." Sandra closed up the jar, but refused to set it down. "Damn it, Ashley. How long?"

"Since they started? Or since I couldn't ignore them anymore?"

The drummer twitched her nose a bit. "Both?"

With a deep sigh, Ashley relented. "They started last tour when he cut himself on the scaffolding."

"Makes sense. Blood is often a trigger..."

"I stopped being able to ignore it a couple weeks ago when I, uh...walked in on him..."

A smirk painted Sandra's face. "You know he thinks of you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sandra. He's straight."

"Have you seen him with a girl since Scout?"

Ashley shrugged. "I've seen him sneak off with a few."

Sandra shook her head. "But nothing serious. You don't get it. He's been in love with Scout since he was 16. And they split. A few months after you joined the band. You don't think that's suspicious?"

Ashley hurriedly began shoving the contents of his pockets back where they go. "Look, Sandy, I love you. I do." He stood abruptly. "But I'm not going to risk breaking up the band just because I can't control my cock." He held his hand out for the little white container.

"No," Sandra insisted, dropping the jar into the deep pocket of her cargo pants.

"This isn't a joke, Sandra. This band means too much to all of us. I'm not gonna risk it."

The half bloods eyebrows shot up. "Yeah? And what happens when this isn't enough? What happens if you run out, or forget it somewhere? Urges can get painful. Life threatening, even."

Ashley growled, warningly, eyes flickering an annoyed orange. "I've got it handled, Sandra."

"Then handle it. But no more of this. I don't like what it does to our kind."

The older man rolled his eyes and shoved Sandra to the side, flicking the lock open and fleeing the too small dressing room.

-

Andy growled in annoyance and threw his journal across his bunk into the wall.

"That bad, hu?"

The young man's head whipped around to find Sandra hovering in the passageway leading to the little sitting room area of the bus. Of course she was hovering. Meddling little pain in the ass.

"Just can't concentrate."

The drummer stalked over and plopped herself into the bunk opposite Andy. "What's got your goat, kiddio?"

"Ashley's been avoiding me all week. Did I do something wrong?"

Understanding flickered in the half bloods eyes. "Avoiding you, hu?"

Andy nodded.

She smiled deviously. "It'll work out," she quipped.

"Sandy? What are you planning?" Andy's voice held a note of alarming suspicion.

"Oh nothing. You'll thank me later." The vampiress stood and disappeared into the sitting area. She plopped down next to Jinxx, glancing over his shoulder at his phone.

"Yes, Sandra?"

"What are you planning for when get stopped this afternoon?"

Jinxx blinked up at her. They had the night off, for once, but would be stopping for an interview the next morning. "Was gonna get a room with Sammi. Why?"

"Oh, just checking." Her voice held that sing song tone that meant trouble.

"Whatever you're planning, leave me the hell out of it," Jinxx sighed with an air of indifference. He stood and stalked back towards the bunks.

Sandra slid across the couch and leaned across the narrow walkway to Jake. "What are you up to once we stop?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Being as far away from whatever you're planning as possible."

"Great!" Sandra exclaimed. "Then you can come out drinking with me."

Jake sighed irritably. He took a moment to put his thoughts in order. "What about the others?"

"Nope. Just us. Jinxx has plans."

A slow blink. "Ash and Andy?"

The corners of Sandra's mouth quirked up in a wicked grin. "We are leaving them here."

Jake's eyes glazed over as he tried to process just what about that would make Sandra so gleeful. The rasp of voices, long since faded from the world, seemed to claw at the inside of his mind in a way that made connecting the dots of Sandra's plan a bit difficult. "You're not.. "

"Ashley is almost at breaking point. They just need a little shove."

Jake sighed. "Sure. But we gotta stop at an esoteric shop first. I'll need a sedative if I'm gonna drink. Otherwise, you'll lose drunk me in the sea of voices."

Sandra giggled in an anticipatory bout of glee. "Excellent," she sighed.

Jake shook his head again and returned his attention to the mindless shuffling of his tarot cards. Satisfied with the number of times he'd separated and bridged the cards back together, he began laying them out on the small table before him. Most cards said the same things he was accustomed to. There was the small prod for information he assumed was linked to the Mystic on board. A few cards noting loss, fear, desperation that always popped up when the dead were most active before and during a new moon. Then one he wasn't expecting turned over. The Lovers. Jake sighed. No doubt it had to do with whatever shit Sandra was about to pull. He reshuffled his deck 21 times, then started laying again, this time specifically asking the fates for contact with the dead. Sometimes the spirits found it easier to talk through the cards than echoing through his mind. Especially when there were so many.

The Mourner was so focused on his cards, his conversation with a rather sweet young woman who'd been murdered, that he hadn't noticed when the bus stopped moving. He was startled back to the world of the living by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Best to get out of here before Sandra starts scheming."

Jake glanced up into the shifting dark blue eyes of the band's other guitarist. He gave a soft nod, and quickly packed away his cards. He whispered a soft goodbye to the spirit of the woman, then seemed to float away off the bus.

"So, what's she talked you into?" Jinxx started.

Jake's head shook a bit as if to clear it. "Drinking," he muttered.

The Mystic bent down to collect a bit of dirt from the ground, and with a nudge of his energy, a tall yellow centered white flower stretched from his palm. "Chamomile. Should silence them for a few hours."

The taller man nodded his thanks, taking the flower and popping it under his tongue.

"Ready to go?" the way too excited voice of Sandra filtered down from the bus.

"Suppose so," Jake responded.

Another bus had pulled into the large field that would be hosting the next festival. "There's my cue to leave," Jinxx said with a small shake of his hand. He set off across to the silvery bus that My Satellite had rented for this tour.

A strangled sound issued from the cracked window behind him, and Jake figured that meant it was time to vacate. "Jinxx gave me some chamomile. I'm good to go."

"Great!" Sandra dropped down from the bus and hooked an arm in Jake's, leading them towards the city.

-

Andy didn't move from his bunk. He was suddenly all too aware of the fact he was the only other person on board the bus with an agitated Ashley. He was in no mood for confrontation, and without Sandra or Jinxx there to buffer, he worried there would be more than harsh words and awkward stalking away. It was safer just to stay in his bunk.

Ashley was of similar mind. Without the Dammel Root, he was helpless to his urges. He'd been hiding out in his bunk with a raging hard on for hours. And jacking off wasn't helping. Nor was the fact that the only thing separating him from his intended was two thin curtains and a tiny walkway. And the singer was agitated. Ashley could smell it. Could hear the slightly faster than normal heartbeat. And Sandra had trapped him here. Alone with Andy.

Maybe the singer wouldn't notice if he were to just rub one off again? With the bus parked, empty, and silent there wasn't much chance. But he needed so badly the thought of getting caught was the least of his worries. He resigned himself to relieving the building pressure pooling between his hips.

This was getting rather ridiculous. Ashley was his best friend, damnit. Andy was going to get an answer if it was the last thing he did. He stuffed his journal back under his pillow and stood, determined. He closed the space between the two rows of bunks and flung the curtains open. There was Ashley, boxers pulled down past his hips, hand fisted around a hard cock.

The bassist let out a strangled sounding noise, groping quickly for the blankets with which to cover himself. He was unsuccessful, and ended up just rolling onto his stomach. He buried his face in the pillow in shame, cock trapped uncomfortably against the lumpy mattress.

Andy, however, didn't actually mind. He'd seen that beautiful cock plenty of times - in his dreams. There were so many, he was starting to wonder which were prophesy and which were fantasy. The one of Ashley taking him on the ornate rug in the bottom of a vampire council chamber was most definitely prophesy. The ones in which the bassist pinned him to any available surface and fucked him senseless were probably fantasy.

"Damnit, Andy, we have rules about closed curtains for a reason."

Andy eyed his band mate. His mind was not entirely in the present. He swallowed hard, throat clicking, still staring at Ashley's ass which had filled the space in which his cock had been moments before. He let out a low whine, and then, without his brain's permission, his mouth formed the words "want some help with that?"


	2. Part 2

Ashley choked on his moan.

"Because really, I wouldn't mind. Actually I'd kinda like to, ya know, if tha-"

In a single, fluid motion, Ashley was out of the bed and had Andy pinned to the solid space of wall between bunks. He lunged upwards and pressed his lips, hard, to Andy's, fueled by his need.

Andy was frozen for a long moment, his brain still trying to process the other man's lightning fast movements. But when his brain clicked around to realize Ashley was actually, finally kissing him, his arms wrapped loosely around Ashley's shoulders, one hand tangling in thick, dark hair. Then his mouth opened slightly, giving way to the older man's gently prodding tongue.

The moment Andy's lips parted, relief washed over the vampire like a wave. His intended was kissing him back, and with enthusiasm that suggested he'd wanted this for some time. So Ashley kissed with further abandon, crushing the tall, thin man harder into the wall. His hips began rotating in need of friction, hard cock rubbing into the singer's stupid black spandex.

"Fuck, Ash," Andy gasped against plush lips. He dragged his teeth across Ashley's lower lip, then leaned his head back against the wall, exposing his throat.

There was a moment of hesitation, then Ashley burried his face in the crook of the human's neck, breathing in the smell of cigarettes, whisky, grease paint, and that new spicy shampoo Andy had started using. He fought to keep back his fangs. The vampire in him wanted to bite. Ashley wasn't ready to ruin the young man, and his bright outlook on the world. The longer he could keep that naive innocence, the better.

A low moan broke through Ashley's internal dialogue. Andy was rutting hard against his thigh, now. He sounded wrecked already, body just begging to be touched. The spandex leggings did nothing to hide the hardness that had begun growing between the human's legs. Despite how thin most of Andy's clothes were, Ashley couldn't shake the overpowering need for skin to skin contact. He fisted his hand in the back of Andy's shirt and gave a harsh tug, leaning back only enough to free the clothing from the singer's head.

As soon as his hands were free from the fabric, Andy's arms had returned around Ashley's bare torso, gripping tightly and pulling him in, closer. He was so hard and Ashley was so close. And honestly, at this point, Andy didn't care if he came in his pants. He needed.

But then Ashley was sinking to his knees, hands reaching for the waist band of the spandex pants and pulling them down. There was a sigh of relief as the pressure was released from Andy's hard cock, and then a loud squeak of surprise as lips wrapped around the head.

"Oh fuck, Ash, yes!" Andy screamed. It was better than he'd dreamed, the hot, wet suction of Ashley's mouth. His hands fisted in the older man's hair, pulling in a way that was causing muffled moans of hot desire to reverberate against his cock from Ashley's throat. He was sure there would be bruises on his hips from how hard the bassist was holding him. He wanted to thrust into Ashley's mouth but he was held in place as Ashley's mouth worked magic on his hard cock.

Oh, gods, Andy was pulling hair. Ashley held the younger man tighter. He was in a test of wills. He wanted blood, more than he thought he'd ever wanted blood before. The rougher Andy got, the more Ashely wanted to bite. Needed to bite.

Just when he thought he'd lose all control, Ashley's mouth was flooded with salty sweet cum and his ears were ringing from the sheer volume of Andy's scream. He licked the last of the fluid up, then trailed soft, open mouth kisses back up to Andy's mouth.

"Fuck," Andy gasped. His blue eyes were blown wide in pleasure. His legs were still shaking, so Ashley's hands still on his hips were the only thing keeping him upright.

"That can be arranged," Ashley murmured. He nuzzled into Andy's throat, leaving teasing little kisses in the soft skin.

"Yes, please," came Andy's whimpered reply.

Ashley stomped on his desire to bite the younger man, once again. A low growl issued from his throat, and in another quick, seamless movement he'd grabbed Andy's arm and used it to turn him around and push him sideways, then forward into the lower bunk where Andy had taken up residence for this tour. Then he swooped down over him, straddling thin legs and pinning Andy firmly, face first, underneath him.

"Oh gods, yes, Ash!" Andy squirmed as the bassist began tracing teasing, callused fingertips across his bare skin. "Please!"

Ashley growled again, fingers withdrawing from their mindless patterns across the soft patch of skin right above Andy's waistband. He leaned down to press his own bare chest to Andy's back. "Please, what?" His voice was a deep, husky whisper. Hell, he sounded like sex.

Andy squeaked. He hadn't been prepared for this. Until now, the singer had been content to go along with whatever Ashley was doing to him. He wanted to just lay down and take it.

He also didn't want to admit he didn't really know what came next. Most of his dreams, visions, whichever, had glossed over details like that. He opted for a porn worthy moan.

Ashley stopped. He pulled himself away from Andy, no matter how much his urges screamed. "Please, what, Andy?" This time his inquiry was soft. More that of a lover.

Andy gasped. "I...I don't..." He let out an embarrassed whimper, rolling over so he could look his band mate in the face. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Ashley tried to keep his words soft, but he couldn't hold back the note of agitation that bled through.

Andy pulled his knees to his chest, suddenly very aware of his half naked body. "Well, I've never really..." He trailed off.

Ashley felt like ice water had been dumped over his head. "You've never...and I just..." His hands balled into fists at his sides, body starting to shake. "I just took-"

"No." Something had overridden Andy's anxiety. He placed a steadying hand on Ashley's knee. "You haven't done anything I didn't want."

"But you said-"

"That I don't know what comes next. That doesn't mean I haven't thought this through. I never would have offered if I didn't mean it."

Ashley swallowed. "If you're not ready... it's not my place to take this from you."

The side of Andy's mouth quirked up in a soft smile. "Ashley... I want you to be my first." It was an almost inaudible declaration, but a flush rose over Andy's cheeks and he didn't look away.

Ashley lunged forward, cradling the human's lean body against his own as he kissed with renewed fervor. "You want this," he whispered over Andy's soft lips.

Andy moaned slightly. "I want you," he responded, hands tangling once again in thick black hair. "Just be gentle..."

The bassist nodded, forehead still pressed to Andy's. Then he reached for the spandex that still held the singer's long legs together, as they had just been pushed off his hips in the earlier rush of need. He stripped them all the way down, somewhat struggling to get the stretchy fabric down off his feet. One the pants had been discarded, Ashley dropped to his knees on the bus floor between Andy's legs and began slowly kissing his way up the inside of one calf. Andy sighed, happily, leaning back across the bed with his arms supporting his head.

"Fuck, Ash," Andy groaned when those torturous lips had traveled up to the inside of his thigh, kisses turning to nipping and suckling the skin. One hand shot down to, once again, fist in thick black hair as he let out a long, low whine.

A growl rumbled in the back of Ashley's throat. He could hear the blood rushing through the artery right under the skin. Andy's thighs clenching around his head in pleasure only pressed the dangerously accessible inner thigh right against his ear. He wanted. But he couldn't. Not now. Probably not ever.

"S-stop tea-sing" Andy whined between gasps for air. The atmosphere in the bunk was a furnace of body heat and arousal. Already, his cock had hardened to full attention. He pulled Ashley's head up closer between his thighs. "Please!"

"Fuck it," Ashley hissed. He grabbed the younger man's thighs and hoisted them up over his shoulders. His bass callused hands cupped the small, pert ass with care, spreading the cheeks with his thumbs before diving in. He licked a single, broad stroke along the seam of Andy's ass, over the tight pucker, right up to the soft, loose skin pocketing his balls.

"Wha- Ash!" Andy's confused exclamation shifted halfway into a cry of pleasure. His hands fisted in the bed sheets and his back arched and his thighs spread apart even wider, legs dropping from Ashley's shoulders to the crooks of elbows. "Oh fuck" he gasped out.

Ashley gave a low chuckle and started in more seriously, lapping at the skin, moving closer and closer to that tight, pink pucker.

"Oh-ho-ho! Oh-ho-ho!" came Andy's shaking moans as Ashley's tongue swirled tighter and tighter circles over his hole. His legs shook and his hands found Ashley's arms, digging sharp, stubby nails into skin. Then the nails raked downwards and a scream of "Oh fuck!" filled the room as Ashley's tongue pushed in, roughly.

This was perfect, Ashley thought. He had his intended pinned, folded up like a pretzel, shaking, screaming, and clawing at his skin. He vaguely wished for a moment that his skin wasn't so impenetrable, as the only thing that would make this better would be for the little human to draw blood. As it was, the way Andy's body reacted to each thrust of his tongue into that tight little hole was pushing Ashley closer and closer to the edge.

"More," Andy gasped.

Ashley withdrew a moment. He knew more couldn't be achieved with his tongue, alone. So he released the singer and slowly stood.

"Wha? Where are you-"

"Lube," Ashley growled in an interrupting response. He lunged across the small walkway between bunks and shoved a hand under his pillow, grasping around for the small, half empty bottle he'd begun keeping there out of necessity.

"Will this wor-" Ashley swallowed his words. Andy was sprawled out across the lower bunk, head tilted back, mouth gasped open, hand stroking a long, hard cock.

"Sorry. Couldn't wait. Need." The singer gasped his words out in broken syllables.

Ashley just fell back to his knees, free hand nudging long legs further apart. "Open wide, let me see you," he whispered hoarsely.

Long, impossibly pale thighs pulled open and back, feet pressing hard into the mattress almost beside the singer's hips. "Need," Andy whined, one hand still stroking a hard cock while the other held one knee back.

A callused hand stopped Andy's moving wrist. "Enough of that. That's my job." Ashley moved the hand to the other knee. "Just hold yourself open, and relax."

There was an abrupt sputtering sound, then a slick fingertip was prodding at Andy's tight hole. It swirled and pressed oddly at the pucker, not pushing in. Then Andy felt hot breath on his cock. All at once, his hardness was enveloped in hot, wet suction and a finger plunged into his opening.

There was a long, loud cry of pleasure and then, "fucking hell!" Andy's body had arched up off the bed, and now he was just writhing under Ashley's hands and mouth. He squirmed downward a bit, trying to push himself further onto deft fingers. But when he realized that pulled his cock away from that torturous mouth, he bucked his hips back upward, shoving the tip of his cock into Ashley's throat. The younger man moved about so much, all Ashley had to do was hold still and let him essentially fuck himself down Ashely's finger and into Ashley's mouth.

The vampire let the movements go on for a few long moments, then he sharply twisted his finger around inside Andy. A slight bend, and callused pad found bundle of nerves. Andy's hips hitched up, muscles clenched, and he screamed in shock and overwhelming pleasure as his release shot down Ashley's throat.

Ashley just chuckled as he licked the softening member clean. "You like that, hu?"

"Fuck...what was..."

"What, that?" Ashley pressed his finger against the bundle of nerves again.

"Ohgodohgodohgod" Andy gasped in a single, sharp exhale.

Ashley laughed again, in a deep, strangely erotic way. He pulled his finger almost all the way out, then pressed back in with two instead.

Andy whined at the stretch. He focused for a moment on relaxing his body, letting the older man work. Clearly, Ash knew what he was doing. Then he felt the slow burn of fingers spreading apart. And then his insides felt like electricity again as a fingertip grazed that bundle of nerves. He moaned, unintelligible vowel sounds escaping in deep, sultry tones. Then both fingers were pressing intently on that spot, alternating pressures. He let go of restraint and just screamed, legs slipping from his shaking hands and just falling to either side, still spread open as he shook and moaned and begged.

Oh gods, he was begging, Ashley thought. He kept his fingers working inside him, sliding in to press against his prostate, then spreading apart a bit as they slid almost out. He leaned in to bite down on a hip bone, which elicited a loud cry of "fuck!" Then he began softly kissing up pale skin.

Andy's moans fell into whimpers when Ashley's mouth found a nipple. He worked it between his teeth, wiggled his fingers into that bundle of nerves. Nails dug hard into Ashley's shoulder and hip. Andy mostly just shook and whimpered, so overwhelmed with pleasure.

"So perfect," the bassist murmured against Andy's chest. He wiggled his fingers almost out, and slowly pressed a third one in.

"A-ah!" Andy gave a gasping moan. Then he clenched his teeth and hissed a bit. "Stings."

Ashley slowed, pulling away a little to better watch what he was doing. He twisted his finger around the tiniest bit, and Andy let out a relieved sigh as the adjustment eased the pain.

"B-better," Andy breathed. He lightly squeezed Ashley's shoulder, signaling him to continue.

The bassist moaned a bit. "Just relax," he murmured, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out. He returned to trailing kisses across alabaster skin. When he'd finally worked his fingers in deep enough, he pressed fingers into prostate and clamped teeth around the nipple not already abused.

"Uhnn," Andy moaned, deep and low. Each thrust of fingers into that spot brought the moans higher and higher. The tongue flickering across the hardened bud of a nipple, purpling between teeth, was causing his breath to catch in his throat. He could feel his pleasure building again, a pool of need trapped between his hips as his balls tightened.

Ashley changed his position, settling an elbow at Andy's hip to hold him up, while also maintaining the use of the hand not thrusting into the younger man. He wrapped fingers around his cock, stroking in a tortuously slow way that sharply contrasted the quick, hard thrusts of his fingers. He rested his head in the soft dip of Andy's hip where he could carefully watch his own handiwork. He needed to be inside the younger man so badly.

"Ash! Stop!" Andy gasped.

The vampire slowed a bit.

"Don't think...can...again...fuck!" Whatever sentence he was trying to produce broke off as a dry orgasm wracked through him.

Ashley withdrew his fingers. He kissed slowly up Andy's long torso, heaving chest, pale and scattered with hickies neck, and finally reached his mouth. He caught eye contact for a moment. Andy's pupils were so wide, you could barely see the ring of stunningly bright blue around them. His mouth hung slightly open, gasping breaths puffing from plush lips. Ashley swallowed hard. Andy was so, perfectly, unbelievably wrecked. He leaned down and captured those lips in a crushing kiss, sticky hands sliding up Andy's side's to cradle him in close.

"I need," Ashley whispered into the singer's hairline.

Andy nodded, breathing regulating. "Take me," he insisted.

Ashley shook his head. "I'll hurt you. I've already overdone it."

There was a weak laugh. "Nah. I'm just too much a virgin. Can't hold myself back for shit."

The vampire softly nuzzled into Andy's neck. "I'll go slow. Should be a slow build."

Andy moaned, low, in the back of his throat. "Please," he groaned.

A soft smile quirked up the edges of Ashley's mouth. He reached with one hand to grab the pillows and stack them neatly. Then he laid the singer's long body out across the bed, pillows propping up his lower back. "Where'd the lube end up?"

Andy's hands padded around until closing on the small bottle. He held it up in acknowledgement, but instead of handing it over, he reached for Ashley's boxers. "I've been waiting for this for so long," he murmured.

Ashley quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Andy nodded, attempting an affirmative sound that just got lost in a moan of want.

The bassist chuckled darkly, leaning down for another long, slow kiss. He took the moment to explore the inside of the younger man's mouth, tracing his tongue along the corners and edges, fully consuming him.

Then a hand wrapped firmly around Ashley's hard cock, and he moaned in desperation, giving up on the kiss and just pressing his forehead to Andy's and staring into impossibly blue eyes as pleasure wracked through him.

"When did you cum?" Andy asked as the sticky wetness coated his fingers. He drew a long, slow stroke down the shaft.

"Aaah," was Ashley's reply. He gasped for a moment and then, "When I was...fuck! Fingering you and- oh god yes! Ah, blowing you at the same time." Ashley let out a final stream of profanity as Andy's thumb stroked the head of his cock. Then he closed his mouth around Andy's lips once again.

Andy smiled as Ashley pulled away. "That's hot," he quipped, emphasizing his statement with a light stroke from head to base.

Ashley melted, let out a shakey moan. "Fuck. Need to be in you."

Andy's hands withdrew. He fumbled with the lube for a moment, and then a slick hand was hurriedly stroking up and down Ashley's cock. "Then be in me," he stated, voice dropping to a sultry tone.

Ashley squeaked. Making Andy scream had been fulfilling, sure. But Andy making dirty commands, that was something out of a whole other fantasy. The vampire adjusted his knees on either side of Andy's hips. One hand trailed down the middle of the singer's chest, then arranged long legs into position. "Comfortable?"

Andy squirmed forward a bit more, so his thighs pressed against Ashley's hips, legs having been spread to either side of the older man's body. Then he nodded.

Ashley leaned down, tangled a hand in soft black hair, and kissed the younger man. His other hand lined his aching member up with Andy's tight hole, and then slowly pushed in.

Andy let out a sharp hiss as Ashley's girth stretched him.

"Just relax, baby," Ashley whispered. He moved his hand to Andy's hip, massaging soft circles into the dip of his sharp hip bone as he bottomed out.

There was a low whine. Ashley's cock was pressing into that bundle of nerves and Andy was overwhelmed. "Fuck, move, damnit!" He lightly shoved at Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley burried his face in Andy's neck, inhaling the rich scent of blood pulsing rapidly through veins. His hips drew back, slowly, then he roughly shoved back in, angling for that spot deep inside the younger man.

"Oh fuck!" Andy screamed. All thought seemed to have wiped from his mind. All he could feel was the immense pleasure and, gods, he was so FULL. He had never felt this close to anyone before. None of the girls he dated. Not even Matty, his best friend, had ever felt this close. "More!" He gasped.

Ashley wrapped his arms around the younger man's torso, one hand hooking over a shoulder to pull him chest to chest, skin to skin, as his hips hinged away and back against Andy's thighs, cock pulling out and pushing back in. He nuzzled behind Andy's ear, taking in the sweet scent there and struggling to keep his urge to bite in check.

The room filled with low groans and loud screams of pleasure, the sounds of skin slapping together, and the occasional discernable word or name.

"Mine," Ashley growled against the singer's throat. His nails dug into skin, forehead pressing into the dip of shoulder and neck.

"Yours, all yours," Andy responded, voice deep with lust, back arching to bring the thrusts in deeper, harder. "Fuck, please!" He clawed down Ashley's back, trying to draw the bassist in closer, tighter. "Need more!"

In what seemed like a practiced move, Ashley reached for his lover's thigh, pulling it up and pressing it back against the singer's chest, opening more space for movement. Then, he sat up a bit, adding a soft twisting to his thrusts. The change of motion brought a stream of curses to Andy's lips, and nails raking down Ashley's shoulders.

"Yeah, that's it, hu?" Ashley all but growled.

"Y-yea-AAH!" Andy's affirmation was cut off in the middle as Ashley's cock thrust firmly into his prostate. "There! Again!"

With a dark chuckle, Ashley responded, pushing twisting thrusts right into that bundle of nerves and reveling in how it made the younger man writhe and scream. "So fuckin beautiful," Ashley marveled, thumb tracing over a taut nipple.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!" The singer was showing off his impressive lungs with a single, long breath of profanity. He'd dropped his hands to the bed and had them fisted in the blankets, hanging on for dear sanity. Ashley knew he was on the edge.

The tightening in his balls and pressure pooling between his hips told Ashley that he was close as well. "You wanna cum with me baby?" He whispered, leaning down so hot breath traced the singer's sensitive ear.

"Uh-hu" was the only response he seemed capable of, and it came as a wrecked, breathy moan.

The vampire took his intended's cock in a bass callused hand, slowly stroking with the rhythm of his thrusts. He left bruising kisses all over Andy's neck, throat, and shoulders, moaning at the almost taste of blood as it pooled beneath the surface of the skin.

Finally, Ashley kissed up Andy's jaw line, nipping a bit before closing on a swolen lower lip. He dipped his tongue into the gasped- open mouth. "Cum with me," he demanded.

A small cry tore from Andy's throat. Within two quick strokes, orgasm slammed into him. Ashley's thrusts became a bit erratic, and suddenly Andy was aware of an even more profound fullness as the bassist released into him.

"Holy fuck!" Andy moaned.

Ashley pulled out, then collapsed against the singer's chest. He gave a brief, loud laugh. "There was absolutely nothing holy about that, baby."

Andy's chest heaved a few moments as he collected his thoughts. "Well, unholy fuck, then. Either way, that was..."

Ashley cut him off with a harsh kiss. Then he abruptly stood and disappeared.

"Gods bless you, Sandra," Ashley sighed as his hands closed around a stainless steel water bottle in the fridge. He unscrewed the cap and tipped it up, gulping down the blood, not even caring that it was cold.

"Ash?"

The vampire winced. "Just a minute!" He finished off the blood, then rinced the bottle out. He leaned under the tap for a few sips of water, rincing the blood from his mouth. He searched for a moment until he found the softer wash cloths they kept by the sink for removing grease paint, and then soaked a clean one with warm water. Then he grabbed a bottle of water and headed back.

"Oh. Thank you." Andy took the water and slowly sat up. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Ashley lied. He painted on a reassuring smile and settled in the bunk next to the younger man. He started slowly rubbing the cloth across Andy's pale skin, wiping away cum and sweat and lubricant.

Andy worried at his lower lip. "Ash...I've known you a long time-"

Ashley leaned in for a long, slow kiss, cutting the singer off. He ran his fingers through Andy's soft black hair, drawing him in close. "Everything is fine, now."

The singer cast his band mate a rather concerned look. "Now?"

There was a low whine as Ashley buried his face in Andy's hair. "Mine," he said, simply.

"About that..."

Ashley jerked away as if he'd been stuck. He ceased all contact with the human's body. "What about it?" he demanded, coldly.

"What...um..." A pink flush crawled up Andy's neck. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

The vampire blinked a few times. "Mine!" He insisted, grabbing for a hand.

"Your what, Ashley? Friend? Plaything? Boyfr-"

"Beloved."

Andy caught a slight gold glow in Ashley's caramel eyes. That wasn't the word he was expecting. But then, Ashley still hadn't actually told him he was a vampire. And the stubborn little prophet was determined to wait to hear it from the man, himself. It wasn't like he hadn't known from before they even met.

"Alright. Beloved, then. I can live with that."

Relief poured over Ashley as he threw himself into another deep, consuming kiss. "Yours," he whispered.

Andy smiled a bit, running his fingers through dark hair and pulling the bassist against his chest. "All mine," he responded.


End file.
